


What If

by spnxlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnxlover/pseuds/spnxlover
Summary: AU, what if the empty didn’t take Castiel and death, but only took death.edit: contains spoilers for season 15 episode 18
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so please be nice, give me honest reviews in the comments, and any suggestions you might have.

AU, The empty only took death, not Cas.

When the empty left without Cas he stood there shocked, he had expected to die today. He looked over to where he had thrown Dean on the floor to see him looking just as shocked as Cas was. There had been so many things that Cas had said, he didn’t think he would live to see the outcome of his words. He thought he might just pass out when Dean turned to look at him, “I… I don’t know what to say,” Cas broke the silence, voice barely above a whisper.

Dean slowly stood up and walked right in front of Cas, where he was before he was thrown to the ground. “You already said everything, Cas, now it's my turn,” Dean said, keeping his voice a whisper as well. “Cas… Castiel, you said I changed you, but you changed me too. I was a lost man before you came into my life, you came in and swept me from the depths of hell and saved me. You saved me, Cas. And I will always be grateful for the chances you gave me, even if I didn’t see it at the time. I love you too, Castiel, I think I always have.” Dean took a deep breath, “You are my light, my star, my angel, and I’m sorry it took this long for this to happen but I don’t regret a thing I’ve said here.”

Cas still had tears running down his face, he had neer thought that Dean would love him back, he didn’t think that he was actually capable of it. But he is glad, he is glad that Dean loves him like Cas loves Dean. 

He took a deep breath, looked Dean straight in the eyes and noticed tears running down his face as well, and said, “I love you so much, Dean.”

Dean grinned, he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. Cas leaned in to kiss Dean chastely, but as their lips touched all the pent up emotions from over the years exploded into a very heated passion. As they kissed they still had tears flowing down their faces, making it taste very salty, but they didn’t mind.

As they pulled apart, both grinning, they laid their foreheads together and just breathed in eachothers air. “Now, let's go kick Chuck’s ass,” Dean said, laughing.

“Let’s go,” Cas agreed softly.

end


End file.
